


Misdial

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, im terrible at tagging, reader is almost sexually assaulted but dont worry nothing bad happens, sammy to the rescue, yes the angel hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it’s the middle of the night and i’m walking home alone in the dark and there’s this guy following me and he’s starting to gain on me and i found this phone booth with a lock on the door and i tried to call my best friend but my hands were shaking so badly i accidentally dialed the wrong number and i don’t even know you but help me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misdial

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! My username on here used to be **mooselookingforamate** but I changed it to **padalelli** in case you were wondering or missing me!

“That’s what he said, I swear!” you told your best friend, Dani, laughing.  
Dani took a sip of her fruity drink and crossed her legs, smiling. “I don’t know, that doesn’t really sound like him.”  
“Well, choose to believe what you will, but that’s what happened,” you chuckled.  
Dani finished off her drink and looked around the bar. “I don’t know about you, but I’m in desperate need of a good lay,” she told you, standing up. She evidently locked eyes with a potential taker. “So I’m going to go accomplish that. Do you wanna take my car back to my place and crash there? I can call a cab,” she suggested.  
“No, don’t worry about it. I’ll get my own cab. You just be careful, okay? Don’t go after any serial killers,” you half-joked. The other half of you was serious, because in this world, it was definitely a possibility.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be safe,” she reassured you, walking off.  
You finished your beer before leaving the bar. You called a cab and went outside to wait for it. You waited for about ten minutes before you noticed a man with his hood over his head, also standing outside, stealing glances over at you every once in a while when it seemed like you couldn’t see him. After a few more minutes of waiting and the cab still hadn’t come to pick you up, and the man was still there. You started to worry, so you decided to catch a bus home instead, hoping the man wouldn’t choose to follow you.  
As you were walking down the street, you could swear you heard a faint set of footsteps behind you, but you didn’t dare look back, for fear that your stalker would advance at a quicker pace. The longer you walked, the louder the footsteps became. He was gaining on you. Fear gripped you, but you still didn’t look back. If you looked back it was all over. You looked around, trying to find an establishment you could wander into, but at this time of night, there weren’t many options. You saw a phone box and your eyes zoomed in on it; it appeared to be functional and you ducked inside, hoping it would buy you some time to look like you were on the phone. The predator wouldn’t risk alerting anyone of the impending trouble you’d be in by stopping a phone call. No, he’d wait for you to get off the phone before he attacked.  
When you got inside the phone booth, you saw that it had a lock on it, and you thanked whatever above that it did, eagerly locking yourself inside. You turned to face the telephone, your hands shaking as you tried to dial Dani’s number, hoping she’d answer. You must’ve misdialed because the voice that greeted you on the other side was not Dani’s, but the low, husky voice of a concerned man. “Hello?” he said.  
Your explanation came out quickly and panicked, your voice choking back sobs. “There’s a man following me and he kept getting closer,” you cried quietly, making sure your stalker couldn’t hear you. “And it’s the middle of the night and I’m sorry but I saw this phone booth and locked myself inside so he couldn’t get me,” you choked. “I was trying to call my best friend but my hands were shaking and I misdialed and I don’t know you but please help me please I’m really scared!” you cried, sobbing once you finished rambling your explanation.  
“Okay, okay, calm down and tell me where you are,” the man said, his voice gentle.  
You looked around at the street signs. “Um, I’m on the corner of Mayland and Fifth out on the East side of town,” you told him, your voice still a little shaky.  
“Lebanon, right?” the man asked.  
“What? Yes, yes, Lebanon!” you said, the panic rising again.  
“I’m forty minutes away, but I can cut that time in half if I gun it. I’m gonna come pick you up, I want you to stay on the phone with me until I get there, okay?” the man asked.  
Another whimper escaped you. “Twenty minutes, the man that followed me isn’t going to wait that long before he comes after me!” you shrieked.  
“Shh, calm down, it’s okay, I’m on my way right now. Just keep an eye on him and let me know if you think he’s going to confront you, okay?”  
You sniffled and wiped your tear-stained cheeks. “Okay,” you sobbed.  
“What’s your name?” he asked gently.  
“[Y/N],” you told him.  
“[Y/N], I’m Sam. I’m coming to pick you up. I’m going to get my brother to call the local police and tell them there’s a predator on the street corner you’re on, okay?”  
“No!” you almost yelled. “No, no, because what if he sees them and tries to get me?” you asked, panicked.  
“Okay, okay, don’t worry. We’re not going to let him lay a finger on you. I’m going to talk you through this and keep you safe until I get to you,” he reassured you. “I want you to look around and tell me if you can see him.”  
You slowly turned your head in the direction of the last place you remember him being. The man was leaning back against a streetlamp, his arms crossed. “Yeah, he’s standing by a streetlamp- he’s playing on his phone.”  
“How much distance do you think is between you?”  
“Um, maybe thirty feet?”  
“Is he watching you?” Sam asked.  
“Not right now, no,” your voice shook. “But when I was waiting for a cab outside the bar he kept glancing at me. Then he started following me.”  
“But he’s not coming after you now, is he?”  
“No, he’s just standing under the streetlamp.”  
“You’re on the corner of Mayland and Fifth, right?” Sam confirmed.  
“Yeah,” you whimpered.  
“Okay, there should be a hotel a few blocks away, do you think you can make it there without him catching up?”  
“I-I don’t know. I had some drinks at the bar…”  
“Are you wearing heels?” he asked.  
“No, I’m wearing flats, but-”  
“[Y/N], I want you to call this number on your cell phone, leave the phone booth, and get to that hotel,” he instructed you.  
“Okay,” you said with a trembling voice, pulling your cell phone out of your purse and dialing the number you had evidently dialed in your panic.  
“I’m going to hang up so I can answer the call from your cell, okay?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, okay.” You tapped the green phone icon on your screen and hung up the payphone, holding your cell phone to your ear instead.  
“[Y/N]?” Sam’s voice came through on the other line.  
“Sam, right?”  
“Yeah. Alright, I want you to leave the phone booth and walk east down Mayland until you get to Tenth Avenue, then take a right on Tenth and walk until you get to the Hutton Hotel, then go inside and go over to the front desk. Tell them there’s a man following you and he’s not who he says he is, alright? I have a feeling he’s going to try to tell them you’re a couple and that you want a room for the night…” he trails off, not wanting to traumatize you with the direction you know he’s headed with his prediction. “Leave the phone booth and just walk to the hotel. If you think he’s less than fifteen feet away from you, that’s when you start running, okay? Don’t look back, and if you have to run, _do not stray_ from the directions and try to lose him. Are you ready?” Sam asked.  
“How far away do you think you are?” you asked before answering him.  
“I’m less than fifteen minutes away,” he told you.  
You nodded. “I’m ready,” you said. You unlocked the door of the phone booth and walked in the direction of Tenth Avenue East. Your follower didn’t seem get any closer to you than he was when you had stopped at the phone box by the time you took a right onto Tenth. That is, until the streetlamps became farther and farther apart from each other. Sam told you to talk to him, just tell him a story from that night, so that’s what you did. You would talk and he would listen, then he’d give you something else to talk about and you’d do it again. But when you got onto Tenth and you heard the footsteps getting closer, you began whispering to Sam. “I think he’s gaining on me,” you said as quietly as you could.  
“Have you gotten to Tenth yet?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m almost to the hotel,” you spoke casually, trying to allow the man following you to hear that you were almost in a public place. That evidently had been a mistake, because then you heard his steps get heavier, and you were sure he had began to jog. That’s when you began running as fast as you could, figuring Sam could hear what was going on. The moment you saw the lights of the hotel, you ran through the doors and to the front desk, phone still in your hand but no longer against your ear. “There’s a man following me,” you hurriedly told the young woman at the front desk. She could tell by the fear in your eyes the intensity of the situation, and she ushered you to climb over the desk and hide under it before your stalker got to the entrance of the hotel.  
You turned the volume on your phone down, not wanting anything Sam might say to be heard, but also not wanting to hang up and leave him to think something had gone wrong. “Welcome to the Hutton, how may I help you?” the woman asked almost immediately after you settled in your hiding spot. You tried to control your breathing so that you couldn’t be heard.  
“My wife didn’t come through here, did she?” the man said with a casual tone. “We were at the bar and she just stormed out. I figured she came back to the hotel. She would’ve come in less than a few minutes ago?”  
You could tell by the pause that the front desk woman realized this was the man you said was following you. “No, I haven’t seen anyone within the past half hour, actually. But that’s not unusual considering what time it is,” she said.  
“Alright, well, thank you,” the predator said, footsteps echoing through the lobby as he left the hotel. After several moments had passed, the concierge leaned down to tell you that he had left and that you were safe.  
You pressed the phone to your ear again. “Sam?” you asked, crawling back out from under the desk.  
“I’m here. Are you safe?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” you huffed. “Yeah, I’m in the hotel,” you said happily, tears spilling from your eyes. “Are you still coming to pick me up?”  
Sam chuckled. “If you want me to, yeah,” he replied.  
“Could you please? I just… wanna stay safe,” you admitted.  
“Of course. It’s no problem. Stay in the lobby, I’ll be there in five minutes. I’m going to come inside, okay?” he asked.  
You nodded, smiling. “Okay.”  
“I’m going to hang up now, is that okay?”  
You nodded, then realized Sam couldn’t hear you nod. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Wait, what do you look like?”  
You could hear Sam chuckle on the other end of the line. “Well, I’m six four and I have longish brown hair and I’m wearing a flannel shirt. Is that a good enough description?”  
“Well, considering the number of men that are six four? I’d say that’s a good description,” you tried to joke.  
“Okay then. Well, I’ll see you in a few.”  
“Okay. Bye.” You hung up the phone and looked back to the concierge.  
“Are you alright? You have someone picking you up?” she asked, looking over you for any signs of injury.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. And yeah, he’ll be here in a few minutes. He’s a friend,” you told her.  
“Alright, well you stay safe, okay?”  
“Okay,” you replied. You looked over at her name tag. “Thanks Hannah,” you said smiling. When she smiled back at you, she looked almost angelic. A couple of minutes later you heard heavy footsteps on the tile floor of the lobby. You looked over and spotted who you could only assume to be Sam. He was tall, with long hair, and sure enough, he was wearing flannel. “Sam?” you asked, approaching him.  
He smiled, taking a good look at you. “[Y/N]?”  
You nodded shyly. “That’s me,” you said. You stepped forward and hugged him tightly, thankful for what he had done for you. “Thank you,” you murmured, your voice muffled by his chest.  
He loosely returned the embrace, considerate of the trauma you just experienced. “Of course,” he responded. You pulled away and he placed his hand on the small of your back, walking you to the car. Sam opened the passenger door to a shiny black old muscle car and you got inside. Sam got in the driver’s seat and pulled out into the street. “Where are we going?” he asked you.  
“Um, if you can just take me back to my place, that’s fine,” you told him, telling him your address.  
“Hey, that’s not too far from where my brother and I live. Maybe five miles away?” he said, trying to strike up a conversation. You nodded. “Hey, you okay?” he asked, concern in his voice.  
“Yeah, just a little shaken up I guess. Plus, I mean, I don’t really know you, so that’s not exactly helping. For all I know you could be a predator, too.”  
Sam laughed. “Trust me, I am not a predator. You can even background check me if you want. Web-stalk me, I don’t care,” he said, trying to lighten the mood.  
He earned a smile from you. “No, that’s fine. After seeing that guy, I believe you when you say you’re harmless,” you told Sam.  
Sam scoffed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Well, it’s not to say that you don’t look tough!” you defended. “It’s just the way you carry yourself, I guess… And particularly in this situation. You really helped me out, Sam, and I’m really glad that you did. And not just because of what could’ve happened if you hadn’t answered the phone or talked me through everything, but because I know you now. You’re a nice guy, Sam, probably the kindest heart I’ve ever met. I mean, you didn’t have to help me back there; I bet not many people would. But _you did_ ,” you told him.  
Sam nodded. The car remained silent until it pulled up outside your house. You were about to get out of the car when you heard Sam say, “[Y/N]?”  
“Yeah?” you asked, turning your head to look at him.  
“Keep my number. I’d like to maybe see you again, if that’s okay with you,” Sam told you.  
You smiled and nodded. “I’d like that too. Next time I call you, I’ll be sure to do it on purpose.” Sam smiled in return. You leaned over and hugged him, thanking him again. Sam waited in the car until you got to your door, making sure you got in safely. He looked away once you pulled out your keys, starting the engine again. You tapped on his window, causing him to look up. “Do you wanna come inside? Have a beer?” you asked, your voice a little muffled. Sam turned the car off again and got out. He was about to object when you said, “Come on, it’s the least I can do after you practically saved me tonight.”  
Sam smirked and nodded. His voice was both hesitant and eager when he said, “Yeah, I could go for a beer.”


End file.
